


撕裂

by Emerald_QC



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人格分裂, 冷暴力, 凶杀, 双重人格, 杀人细节, 病态, 解剖学？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_QC/pseuds/Emerald_QC
Summary: 心理学侧写方面刚毕业的Ryan，正在收尾警察托付给他的一项工作。他的嫌疑人究竟是Vania，还是Ted……





	

“你知道我是怎么杀掉他们的吗，”Vania啜饮杯中最后一口红酒，鲜红的嘴唇在头顶上可以说昏暗的照明下泛着水光，柔美的微笑像是在吐露一个诱人的邀请。“那些男人、女人？”

 

“不，我不知道，但我很好奇。”我诚实地说，将手肘撑在吧台台面上，歪头看着她。

 

她满意地笑了，身体向前倾，一双灵动的眼睛盯着我，里面闪烁着隐忍的兴奋，像是一个藏不住秘密的孩子，急于托出心底的话语。

 

“巴比妥类①。去查我的医疗记录，心理医生说我有抑郁症，还患有严重的失眠和偏头痛，每个季度医生都会给我开大量的安眠药和镇定剂，我还会去地下小商贩那里买。先在饮料里混进麻醉药，等十几分钟后他们会变得昏沉乏力，大脑失控，再注射过量是巴比妥以致重度昏迷，通常情况下放着不管没过多长时间就停止呼吸了，但是为了确定完全死亡以及节约时间，我会用静力绳勒紧他们的脖子，由于前两种药物的作用，他们已经无法做太大反抗就会窒息而死。然后将头发剃掉，指甲剥下，这些是死掉的蛋白质，盛在一个大玻璃碗里，再倒上酒烧掉。尸体则躺在浴缸里放血。”

 

她勾起一侧嘴角，展露出笑容，转动眼珠引我去看我支在一旁的手腕。

 

“腕静脉，半个小时后，股动脉。通常在等待时间里我会去处理他们的私人物品，比如衣服，先洗3~4次，并在接下来的几个月时间始终和我自己的衣服一起呆在洗衣机里，到最后你们就很难在上面找到它们主人的纤维了，或者是保证在合理范围之内，毕竟每个人的衣服上或多或少会沾有别人的纤维，无论是身体直接接触，还是空气的间接飘散。最后再将衣服剪碎，如果有时间充裕的话我会烧掉，否则直接扔掉，分开扔，时间空间上都分开。还有钱包，钱留给自己，其他所有包括证件、票据、纺织布、皮革表面甚至金属标志和拉链，都浇上烈酒烧掉，烧整整一个晚上，保证它们都失去原本的面貌。如果是女人的话会麻烦一点，因为她们的包里会有很多口红、眼影、粉饼、护手霜、湿巾和卫生棉条，上面沾满了她们的身体组织，是及其能够证实身份的私人物品，它们花费我大量的时间去清除上面的指纹和纤维，这些东西我从来不会留下自己用，即使十分符合我的口味，但也不想去冒风险，更何况我完全可以自己去买。不过由于大多数是塑料制品，没办法烧毁，只能敲碎。等我将所有的物品拆成零件、烧掉或弄碎、分装以便之后扔到不同的垃圾箱后，浴缸里的尸体已经由于失血过多而变成青紫色的了。”

 

她望着我突然咯咯地笑起来，“不要像看一个怪物一样地看着我，我只是有耐心和细心。”

 

“确实。”

 

“你听过这样一句话吗？ _死亡只是开始_ 。或许是哪位希腊先哲说的，也可能只是我在那本杂志上瞟到的。”

 

“你是说，你的，呃……你的工作还没有结束？”

 

“是的，如果你这样称呼它的话。”她将双臂搭在前台上，指甲修剪地贴合甲床的手指轻敲着玻璃台面，“也许你可以给我买杯喝的，我已经预感到我会讲到口干舌燥了。”

 

“当然，White Russian②？”

 

“好的……不，不。请等一下”

 

Vania做出一个暂停的手势，另一只手扶着额头侧面，眼睛失去聚焦，双唇微微打开一条缝隙，像是在仔细聆听什么。

 

“不，Ted不想要咖啡，他说Martini，谢谢。”

 

“Ted?”

 

“哦是的，我的另一重人格，相信你应该注意到他的存在了。他很强壮而且心思缜密，我们是完美的犯罪组合，我制定计划，他执行计划。但抱歉，我没办法介绍你们俩见面，Ted不是很喜欢交朋友。”

 

我做了个鬼脸，理解地点点头。并向侍者要了一杯Martini和Whisky，她略微低着头，手指在空了的高脚杯口上打圈。那是一双白皙而柔嫩的手，我可以想象它们在琴键上飞舞的样子，却无法相信她用它们去冷静地结束生命。

 

“你知道吗，血的味道非常浓重，尤其再加上蛋白质烧灼的烟气，为了不让第二天我闻起来像在屠宰场睡了一夜，我不得不整晚开着家里所有的窗户，遇上冬天则把空调调到最大风速，而且——我讨厌冬天，那意味着有更多的衣服要处理。”她接过酒，像是普通工作压力大的白领抱怨一样地说道。“关于尸体，我用拆骨刀从各个关节处分解肢体，但我没有那么大的冰箱能装下哪怕是110磅③的女人，只好在浴缸里倒满冰块，防止尸体腐烂。然后将人皮从尸块上剥离，肌肉从骨头上剔下来，清洗干净后冷冻。人的皮肤中主要是蛋白质和表层的角质，皮下部分有一些脂肪，可以用烤箱烤干再烧掉。至于骨头呢，确实是个很费事的东西，我用锯子把它们据成3英寸④的长度——哦，我在墙纸后面装了吸音板，多垫一些布的话声音不会太大，邻居是听不到的。将骨头浸泡在盛有工业盐酸的陶瓷罐子里，等到盐酸将里面的成分溶解，坚硬的骨头就会变得像松散的塑料泡沫那样软化下来⑤，清洗后烘干捣碎，实在坚硬的部分只能扔掉，其余的可以用马桶冲掉，或者作为很好的土壤肥料。我想这就是为什么我的盆栽都长得很精神的原因了。还有内脏，哦天哪，虽然清洗处理起来很麻烦，但我不得不说心脏是人身体上最好吃的部分……哦不，我非常抱歉。我想你应该已经见过一些过分血腥的尸体，而且听说过类似的案件。希望这样直接说出来不会让你感到反胃。”

 

她伸出一只手担忧地扶在我的手臂上，眼睛里写满了歉意和询问，完全看不出伪装的痕迹。

 

“不，完全不会，你可以继续。”

 

“哦，好的。要知道脊椎动物的心脏非常强大，即使当我们全身肌肉都在放松休息，它也不会停下工作，每分钟约跳70次，约泵5升血液，它周围的肌肉十分紧致而有力，吃起来很有质感。还有那些从骨头上剔下来的肉，足以塞满我的冰箱，这些蛋白质也可以烧掉，但过程十分漫长而且没那么轻松，毕竟我家没有焚烧炉。原本我能想到的稳妥的方法是吃掉它们，通过强大的消化系统将其完全分解。但问题在于，我根本没办法在一周甚至更短的时间内吃掉70磅肉，我要保证饮食摄入的均衡，况且为了保持身材晚上不吃主食。于是我采用了另外一种方式，将肉绞成稀碎的肉泥，再用压力锅煮成肉汤，用真正的烹调方法去对待它们，高温会破坏DNA链——我们在中学都学过的，最后再倒进马桶。说实话我有时也会吃一点，如果有时间和心情的话，毕竟都是蛋白质，只要做成十成熟就会失去鉴别身份的作用，可以选择放坏扔掉，也可以留作午饭。但是和其他牛肉、猪肉和鸡肉相比，人类肉质的口感并不算优秀，毕竟无论在肌肉细胞的相对数量，还是肌肉纤维的数量、密度以及粗细上，其他动物远超过人类，除非是健身房里的那些肌肉块们，不过我还没有尝试过。也许我不该谈论这个，希望你真的不要因此感到不适。”她歉意地一笑，终止了这个话题。“最后处理的是头。关于眼球部分，占据其体积的4/5是玻璃体，其中充填的主要是液体，用刀划开后倒掉，它就像一个放走气的气球，等到烤干水分后烧掉。而人脑，最伟大最罪恶的东西，它可以让这个世界变得美好，也会变得糟糕，它让我知道如何摆脱你们的追捕，诱惑他们去犯下肮脏的罪行。虽然说是人体最复杂的器官，但那是在科学和医学领域而言，在我只需倒掉液体燃烧固体，就没有什么留下来了。它就像其他器官燃烧后的灰烬一样，被冲到下水道，和垃圾、老鼠一起沉寂在最黑暗的地方。”

 

我仔细盯着她的脸，发现她展露出来的不是厌恶，而是一种同情和惋惜。似乎是在否定什么，但我不确定是她的手法还是她杀掉的人。

 

“既然你觉得它（it）不应当被这样对待，为什么还要这么做？”

 

“它？你是说大脑？”

 

“我是这么说的。”

 

“不，”她摇了摇头，“我指的是人类自己。”

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

“究竟是从什么时候开始人们不再坚持真正正确的事情，比如垃圾分类、在孤儿院做义工、节约资源、不说谎、听别人讲话、保持礼貌？他们聚集起来嘲笑、冷眼、嗤之以鼻，无论年龄，无论国籍，无论人种。他们不计后果地把这个世界变的冰冷。在我上学的时候，学校里总会有各式各样的小团体，他们一起上课、吃饭、参加社团，他们有着一致的价值观和爱好，即使你没有也要装作有的样子，否则你就会遭到排挤，遭到孤立。我是一个早熟的孩子，看到这一切并适应这一切。并且认为那是理所应当，包括冷暴力、私下对老师的不屑、和不同人讲话的语气。那对我而言就像一场游戏，知悉一切规则和捷径，就能掌握游戏走向。我告诉自己那不是什么不可接受，虽然这只是游戏，如果不继续赢下去，那么比这更糟的事情将会发生在自己身上。我记得我们公司曾经有一个实习生，很漂亮的女孩，金色的头发，笑起来像纯真的天使一样，但是却不会打扮自己，扎着高马尾，带着黑框眼镜，穿的衣服像是从高中男孩那里借来的一样，也不懂得与人交往。‘只会啃书的机器’，我听到其他实习生这样称呼她，没有人和她吃饭、工作，正式职员也没人愿意接近她，她从来都是一个人。有一次我看到她偷偷地躲在卫生间里哭，因为发错会议文件被部长狠狠骂了一顿。我当时就要走进去，想过去安慰她，但是，但是……”

 

“但是你没有，对吗，像其他人一样冷眼旁观？”

 

她直直地望进我的眼睛里，嘴角的肌肉有微微地抽动，半晌才开口。“是的，但也不是。我写了一张匿名纸条放到她的外衣兜里，说离开学校初期都是这样的，让她不要在意那些人，做好自己的事情让他们闭嘴。然而，”她轻轻叹了口气，无奈地笑笑，“然而她最后和对她态度最差的部长上了床，流言传开，之后我再也没见过她。”

“听说她自杀了”

 

“于是你杀了那个部长，作为你的第一个猎物。因为你觉得是你的那句话导致那个女孩的死亡，而你想要赎罪？”我轻声问道，她的精神状态糟糕极了，虽然常年不断地犯罪以及掩盖，造就她超于常人的冷静和自我控制能力，表面上很难看出她的情绪波动，但是眼球细微的颤动还是出卖了她。“不，你不是为了赎罪，因为你不是事件的导火索。你只是不想变得像他们一样，一样失去判断对错、坚持正确的能力，你想做对的事情。”

 

“我还能说什么？你是心理学专家。这就是他们让你来调查这个案子的原因。”

 

“你都知道。”我用的不是疑问句，而是肯定句。“你只是想说出来，你觉得太累了。”

 

她歪着头审视了我很久，像是想从我脸上搜刮出什么信息，最后用拇指轻轻按下嘴唇上。“你知道，为了制定出一个不会被警察抓住的计划，我暗地里恶补了很多知识，其中就包括心理学。我不敢打包票说我会比你们这种专家强，但我有长期积累下的直觉，毕竟我学习这门本领是为了生存，而你只是为了工作。所以我能猜到你今天晚上请我喝酒，不是为了确定我的犯罪证据，向警察交差，反而从一开始你好像就在想办法帮我开脱。通过什么？人格分裂？这个我可以承认，Ted正在嘲笑我们的对话，他说这没有用。而且我不关心你这样做的原因，因为我要死啦，就在今晚，用我最后剩下的巴比妥。我的遗书会装进白色的信封摆在床头，里面写着我已经无法再与我的抑郁做抗争，世界对我而言不再美好，我选择离开。”

 

“你不想被拯救？”

 

“如果我是你，就不会称其为拯救。”她摇摇头，“我一直在做错的事情，我想是时候停下来了，就在今晚结束一切不过，你会陪我的吧？”

 

她倾身上前，双手撑在我的腿上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，从她身体里散发出来的柔和的香水味将我包围。我感到大脑昏沉，肢端发麻。我艰难地扫了一眼那杯只喝了一口的Whisky，努力地回忆她的一举一动，想她究竟是什么时候下的药。然而这只是徒劳，周围的声音、景象像是被操控一般逐渐远离，我听到她的话语从一侧耳朵传来，像是隔了生与死的距离。

 

“这个故事我讲给每一个杀死的人听过，但大多数人都不相信，被我骗回家；而少数相信了的人，就像你一样，被我拖回家。”

 

我用尽全力将她推离我眼前，然而效果甚微，我们之间还是隔了一个暧昧的距离。

 

“我想这是最后一次看你的脸了。”

 

“是啊，乖孩子。”

 

我闭上双眼，失去意识。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

三天后。我从州立医院醒来，Maggie坐在我的床边，哭着感谢上帝没有让我一直像植物人一样昏迷下去。她说我被发现醉倒在路边，幸亏有人及时叫了救护车，否则那严重的酒精中毒足以要了我的命。我十分困惑，以为自己在一个不清醒的梦中。按理来说当时我应该被肢解，被被冰块掩埋躺在冰冷的浴缸里。因为在Vania在说出让我陪着她的时候，我可以看出那是她发自真心的渴求。我问Maggie是否知道是谁救了我。她摇头说不知道，医院方面接到电话后赶到现场，她已经离开了。

 

我听到Maggie用的是“她（her）”。

 

我想我知道那是谁了。

 

 

“他们都错了，是她而不是他。”我虚弱地说，轻轻闭上眼睛。

 

“什么？”

 

“警署半年前让我们帮忙留意的案子，瑞格街的连环杀人案件，他们认为应该是至少三个男人作案，事实上只是一个年轻女人，准确来讲还有她的第二重人格。打电话的人应该是她的主人格。”

 

“天啊，真不敢相信你还在查那个案子，已经一年没有受害者了。无所谓，我去找医院方面要那晚的电话录音。”

 

“不，有新的受害者了。”我的嗓子有些干涩，“她，和他。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

后记

 

 

亲爱的Ryan：

 

我希望正在读这封信的人是你，说明我死了而你没有。感谢上帝还愿意聆听我的祈祷，即使我犯下了最严重最不可饶恕的罪行，我向他祈祷不要用我的错误去惩罚你，不要让我的行为为你留下伤害。

 

是的，我们差点杀了你。

 

也许你不知道，从警察找你们帮忙时照看这个案子的时候，我就偷偷地跟踪了你，观察你的生活细节和行为习惯，了解你的兴趣爱好和择偶标准——像对待我的每一个猎物一样，至少Ted是这样想的。但你要相信，当时我只是想通过反演你的思考，从而想出对策来洗脱我在你心中的嫌疑。然而有一天我发现Ted不太对劲，我陆续收到亚马逊邮寄过来的拆骨刀、静力绳等等已经扔掉的工具（Ted和我认为我们应该停下了），却不记得什么时候买过。我意识到Ted已经将你视作猎物，即使没有我构想出设计作为行动手册，他也开始着手准备自己的计划了。于是我用我们聊天的笔记本企图阻止Ted，他认为你很聪明，也很危险，因为你狠狠攥住这个陈年的案件不放手，很有可能会把我们小心藏匿的蛛丝马迹挖掘出来。所以他想杀了你以绝后患。我告诉他我们所做过的一切是天衣无缝的，只要提前预知你的行动，就可以避免被发现。然而他最后只回了一句话‘我在救你’，之后再无音信，拒绝和我交流。

 

于是我不再跟踪你，远离你可能会出现的地方，不让Ted有出手的机会。但是事情变得更糟糕起来，我发现Ted开始模仿我，他说话的方式、行为动作，简直与我如出一辙。他占据身体的时间也逐渐边长，甚至是在我工作、和朋友在一起的时候，我保持清醒却无法主导，他丝毫不理会我的愤怒和恳求，而我的朋友和同事完全看不出来我的异样。

 

他是一个非常厉害的模仿者。

 

他很了解我，我们很小就在一起了。我的父母说我小时候经常自言自语，而且是有问有答，当时他们只是觉得我天生逻辑性很强，或者是小孩子在模仿大人的行为。其实是年幼的我们还不会写字，也不会脑内交流，所有的对话通过一具身体表达。上小学后我告诉他们我最好的朋友Ted，他们却坚持说他不存在，说我是个奇怪的孩子，带我去看心理医生。他们试图抹去Ted的存在，这让我们十分惊恐。于是我开始学会隐藏他，学会去做一个普通人。我努力成为一个听话的好孩子，并模仿同龄人的思考和行为。Ted认为我在过着一种虚伪的生活，但从来不制止或反驳，因为他知道我是在保护他，保护我们，虽然这令我们都很痛苦。我了解他，他懂得我，即使对待同一件事有不同的看法，我们最终也能达成共识，和平地处理问题。我在Ted的帮助下才能一路走过来，可是我们谁也阻止不了终于有一天到来的精神崩溃，于是Ted对我说，we kill him.

 

我们不喜欢杀戮，但不能放弃彼此。

 

今天晚上你在酒吧见到的其实是Ted，我被他困在大脑里面，冲他大喊要求他放我出去，但是他不予理会。我不能看着你就这样被他带回家，允许他杀掉无辜的人。

 

于是我杀了他。

 

不，我是说我把他从我的身体里驱赶出去。我的脑中再没有另一人格的存在，Ted再也不会和我说话，再也不会安慰我。

 

没有他我不知道该怎样活下去，于是我决定自杀。但你如果醒来，一定会去阻止我。我只好买了烈酒把你灌醉，甚至是足以杀死你的程度。我有些害怕，以为是Ted回来对你做出的这些，我叫喊着他的名字，但没有任何回应。我只好匆匆叫了救护车，回家立刻服下安眠药。

 

我们的工具和证据都销毁地很彻底，恐怕警察是很难找出了。如果不过你将我们在酒吧的对话录了音的话，那确实是指证我们的有力证据，我不介意你交给警察。但是这封信，好吧，虽然我很想强烈要求你留下来，但是决定权在你手里，它属于你。

 

大概是安眠药的药劲儿上来了，我现在感觉非常困，手也很难握住笔，没有更多时间让我继续写下去了。

 

别了，Ryan，代我向Maggie问好。祝你永远不要再遇到我这样的人。

 

 

你的，

Vania

 

 

 

 

_**我的** **Vania** **死了！！我 恨你** **Ryan** **！** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ① 巴比妥类：普遍性中枢抑制药。随剂量由小到大，相继出现镇静、催眠、抗惊厥和麻醉作用。10倍催眠量时则可抑制呼吸，甚至致死。巴比妥类在非麻醉剂量时主要抑制多突触反应，减弱易化，增强抑制。  
> ② White Russian：白俄罗斯鸡尾酒。配料为伏特加+咖啡利口酒+奶油/牛奶，有加了牛奶的冰咖啡味道，由于伏特加没有什么怪味，所以溶于其中的咖啡利口酒的香味就原封不动体现出来。及本就是冰咖啡。  
> ③ 110磅=49.9公斤  
> ④ 3英寸=7.6厘米  
> ⑤ 希望可以吧……
> 
> 最开始写的时候，我以为我是Vania，写到最后的时候，我发现自己变成了Ted。最后一句，真的可以说是顺势写下来的。写到最后有点难过呢。


End file.
